<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Inspiration Hits by TobytheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943475">When Inspiration Hits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise'>TobytheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Fluff, Found Family, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec faces his most difficult challenge yet; defeating a demon and winning the tournament. With fortune and glory on the line, he'll do everything he can to win. Thankfully, he doesn't have to do it alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Inspiration Hits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/gifts">PetitPentagram</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for PetitPentagram who said they loved fantasy, BAMF characters being soft outside of battle, and found family. I hope you enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A great, shaking roar rings through the air, vibrating through Alec’s entire body. He hunkers down behind a large pillar, just trying to get his bearings, trying to keep his breathing under control. His bow is in his hands, an arrow at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes scan his surroundings, looking at the crowd that’s gathered all around, chanting and cheering and being merry. Easy for them, Alec thinks, as they’re not the ones fighting for their very lives. Only the promise of riches and fame is keeping Alec going. And the compulsion to keep his companions alive, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were once a group of strangers who’d met at a lowly tavern in the middle of nowhere grouped together for a single mission. Now? Alec would consider them his closest companions, maybe even friends. Not that he would admit that </span>
  <em>
    <span>out loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec has never come face to face with a barlgura before, and yet, the runners of this dueling tournament have acquired one and set it against Alec and his comrades. The monkey looking demon is large, towering over them all, his fur an orange color. He pounds his chest and lets out another roar, his fangs dripping with spit. Alec stays where he is, giving himself the slightest bit of cover behind the pillar. Across from him, hiding against another pillar is Magnus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You monkey son of a bitch!” Clary yells before running straight for the demon, her warhammer over her head. Her eyes are bright with rage and despite the fact that she’s the smallest in their party, Alec has no doubt she can keep her own even against this barlgura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary strikes the demon twice, making it all the more angry. Alec uses that to his advantage, leaning away from the pillar and getting the demon in his sights. He lets two arrows fly in quick succession, cursing himself when only the first hits its mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon moves to another pillar. As he goes he calls out to Clary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Risin' up, straight to the top. Had the guts, got the glory. Went the distance, now you’re not gonna stop. Just a barbarian and her will to survive!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Simon!” Clary calls back, gripping her warhammer a little tighter, preparing for her next move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace, not one to sit back and watch a fight, jumps into the fray. He goes to the barlgura’s backside so he and Clary are flanking. He pulls out two blades, surging forward and striking the demon, leaving two deep cuts in the demon’s back. The demon falls forward on his fists, letting out a roar that leaves a cold shiver sliding down Alec’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barlgura swings it’s fists around, the size of them bigger than Alec himself. He swings down at Jace but Jace is quicker, just barely diving out of the way. Then it swings at Clary. This fist hits. Alec has a moment of worry where he can’t see Clary at all, completely buried under the demon’s fist before she’s standing back up and shoving it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Magnus runs towards Alec’s pillar. His hands both light up with bright blue as his magic comes to the surface and, the show off, he casts a spell mid step. Big blue orbs shoot from Magnus’ palms, slamming into the barlgura’s chest, singeing its fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec catches Magnus around the waist, pulling him to safety. “What the hell was that? You were safe over there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you weren’t over there, darling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec feels his face heat up. “Is right here and now really the place? We’re in the fight of our lives!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the way across the field, Izzy makes herself known. She holds her holy symbol in her palm, summoning her spiritual weapon, a large snake-like whip, just above the barlgura’s head. She brings her hand down, striking with the weapon and a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> rings through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon cries out, his eyes turning towards Izzy. But Clary is in his face once more, hitting it in the knee with her warhammer and making him fall forward off balance. She strikes again, her eyes glazed over with bloodlust the only way they do when she’s in a fight like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Alec’s turn, but before he can peek around the pillar and shoot the demon, Magnus is grabbing the front of his armour. “Alexander.” Alec pauses. “If anything were to happen. I just. I need you to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what Magnus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, I’m in love with you.” And then Magnus tugs him forward, kissing his lips. In the middle of chaos and sweat and blood, Alec feels his chest surge with love and affection. His overdramatic warlock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alec looks around the corner, aiming his arrow, he’s filled with an extra bout of inspiration, wanting to do his best in Magnus’ eyes. He takes aim and hits the demon, an arrow sticking out of each of the demon’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice shot, Alexander,” Magnus says with a wink, leaving Alec feeling all out of sorts and flustered. He needs to focus, damn it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon calls out from behind his pillar. “Jace, the great and fierce fighter, somehow stays so sweet! As long as I have a face, you’ll always have a seat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Izzy all groan at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jace lifts his blades, smirking over at Simon before focusing back on the demon. “That poem was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inspiring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m a simple half-orc,” he yells before striking the demon twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, the demon is looking ragged and worn down, bleeding from his wounds and stumbling as he tries to move. But he’s not dead. He turns around, screaming at the tops of his lungs as it pounds his fists down at Jace. He brings his fists together, clapping Jace between them. Jace is looking rough, falling on his ass and bleeding from his mouth and nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jace!” Alec cries out, wishing he could get to his friend and help. But he can’t, needing to trust his comrades to do their part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, fur face!” Magnus calls from across the field, getting the barlgura’s attention. “What kind of shoes does a rogue wear?” After a moment, Magnus finished the joke. “Sneakers!” Alec lets out a groan despite the way his lips are curled up in amusement. That same blue magic lights up Magnus’ eyes before the barlgura is making the most hideous laughing noise as he falls to the ground, unable to stand from laughing so hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy grabs her holy symbol, praying a few soft words under her breath, using her magic to heal Jace. Within a blink of an eye he’s standing up on strong legs, wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand and crying out that he’s ready for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s back to the top and Clary is ready to go. With the demon on the ground, she has quite the advantage, swinging down hard. The demon is looking bad, barely holding on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Alec says, looking up at the pillar. “Boost me up!” Magnus puts his hands together, shoving Alec up so he can crawl to the top of the pillar. Alec pulls his arrow back, putting his lips against the string. He whispers a few words, feeling his arrow light up with magic. Before his very eyes, his arrow shatters and splinters into many arrow heads. He lets the string go, watching as they all break apart, becoming a hail storm of arrows instead of a single strike. The arrows rain down onto the demon. Just before they hit, an ominous voice calls out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you wanna do this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stands up in his seat, excitement making him giddy. Raphael smiles, shifting the barlgura mini figurine on the board, waiting for Alec’s death blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes!” Simon calls out. “I was all out of spell slots, dude. I was not ready for this fight to keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, do something really dramatic,” Clary says, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec sits back down, taking a deep breath. A warm, solid hand touches his thigh and he turns towards Magnus, giving him a wide smile. When Magnus had suggested they try Dungeons and Dragons for game night, Alec wasn’t sure. He’s not mundane. But he’d instantly gotten into it, getting attached to his elven archer character and their group of rag tag friends. Raphael is the best dungeon master, helping them all understand the rules and keeping the story exciting and gripping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a moment to look at their map, always impressed with the time and effort Raphael puts into building these. His elven archer is on top of a pillar with Magnus’ human warlock just below. Jace’s half orc fighter is behind the barlgura while Clary’s dwarven barbarian is on the other side. Izzy’s gnome cleric is hiding, same as Simon’s half orc bard. They’re such a random bunch who shouldn’t get along but somehow found a common goal and stuck together through thick and thin. Alec’s character might go so far as to call them his family at this point in the campaign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael raises his brow. “The crowd all begins stomping their feet, crying out in unison, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow squad shadow squad shadow squad’.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You feel a calmness come over you as you stand on top of the pillar, the crowd and the noise and the chaos all slipping away as you pull back your string.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stand up on the pillar, casting the spell on my arrow and letting it go. It turns into an entire shower of arrows. They come down and pin the demon onto the ground by his hands and feet and legs and shoulders. He tries to move but just then the final arrow comes down, straight between his eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s awesome,” Jace murmurs from his spot beside Simon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With that,” Raphael says, “the barlgura stops moving. The crowd goes insane and from the floating platform comes the voice of Noxx, the owner of this fine tournament.” Raphael’s voice changes as he becomes Noxx. “I present to you, our winners! The Shadow Squad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone talks about what they plan to do with all the gold they’re getting, Magnus leans over and kisses Alec’s cheek. “Was all the dramatics really necessary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus shrugs. “I was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>inspire</span>
  </em>
  <span> you since your dice were being so mean earlier today. I told you to keep the blue one in dice jail!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thanks,” Alec whispers with a smile. “Now I think it’ll be our jobs to try to push our Cleric and Barbarian together already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’ eyes sparkle. “As if I’m not already planning that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came together as a team like never before, defeated the monsters, won the tournament, and got a ton of gold to boot. And his archer finally got to kiss the pretty warlock he’s been pining after since they first met in that tavern. All in all, Alec would say tonight was a successful game night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>